Me, Lee Sungmin, Falling On You
by Calyx Andromeda
Summary: Aku tidak butuh sahabat, kekasih apalagi penguntil yang selalu mengikutiku kemana pun! Damn you, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku, Lee Sungmin, tidak akan sudi jatuh cinta padamu! KyuMin YAOI. Menceritakan bagaimana Sungmin jatuh pada Kyuhyun. RnR!


**Me, Lee Sungmin, Falling On You**

**Cast**:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

**Genre**:

Romance, Angst, Drama

**Rate:**

T

**Warning**:

Sedikit OOC, Lee Sungmin yang sakartis dan Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu evil

**Disclaimer**:

Ketahuilah, Fanfic ini dan Sungmin oppa murni dan seutuhnya milik Haerin

Aku bukanlah manusia yang menyenangkan.

Aku keras kepala, susah diatur, tak mau mendengar kritikkan tentang diriku atau hal lain yang menurutku sangat mengganggu.

Tapi, aku tetaplah aku. Menurutku aku tak bermasalah memiliki sifat yang seperti itu, aku tak butuh teman atau apalah namanya manusia kepercayaan yang menemanimu dan mengekorimu kemanapun kau pergi. Tapi entah mengapa, makhluk yang satu itu selalu membuntutiku. Ada yang salah dengannya? Aish, dia menjengkelkan! Aku membencinya! Tidak juga sih, tidak membencinya, hanya saja... sedikit heran dengan kegigihannya mendekatiku selalu. Memang ada yang salah dengannya.

"Minnie! Chagiya!"

Aish, itu dia datang! Menyebalkan! Kuputar badanku ke arah suara tersebut.

"Wae?" Ucapku dingin dengan tatapan mengerikan akut.

"Jincha! Sudah kubilang jangan pasang wajah itu, shireo!" Ucapnya seraya mengejarku yang mulai melangkah membelakanginya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak menyukaimu! Enyahlah!" Ucapku lagi tanpa berhenti melangkah dan tanpa meliriknya.

"Hey, aku tak menanyakan hal itu... Gwenchana, yang penting itu... aku menyukaimu Minnie-ya."

Aku berhenti seketika, melirik wajahnya dan melempar senyum sinis.

"Saranghae," tambahnya.

Cih.

See? Dia adalah alasanku malas ke sekolah.

Aku Lee Sungmin. Siswa SM High School. Dua belas A. Nomor induk 13150007. Duduk di pojok kiri bangku nomor dua dari depan. Membenci keramaian, bukan phobia atau semacamnya, hanya benci dan tidak suka. Hobi, apa pun yang berhubungan dengan seni khususnya alat musik dan lebih khususnya lagi gitar. Tidak punya teman, karena kau tentu sudah tahu alasannya. Dan mempunyai seorang penguntil atau apa pun itu namanya bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tetanggaku yang sangat menyebalkan dan sepertinya berobsesi mendekatiku meski aku sekian kali menolaknya, dan dia lebih muda dariku. Baru saja kelas sepuluh dan sudah berani memanggilku 'chagi' sesukanya saja.

"Chagiya..."

Aish, dia datang lagi. Apa mau anak itu sih?

"Aku duduk di sini ya?" Pintanya langsung duduk di sampingku.

"Terserah," jawabku lirih. Kulirik makan siangku tak bersemangat.

"Chagiya, makanlah!" Suruhnya membuat mataku mebulat seketika.

"Kau menyuruhku?" Tanyaku sinis memandangnya dengan tajam. Dia menyengir lalu mencubit pelan pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Aish!

"Nanti pipimu gak chuby lagi..."

"Argh!" Pekikku singkat sebelum menepis tangannya.

"Mi-mianhae, kelepasan." Akunya, aneh. Wajahnya memerah. Dasar anak kecil! Aku segera berdiri, kembali ke kelas. Meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun dengan tampang terlucu sedunia.

Sepertinya, kelas sedikit ribut. Biarlah, aku juga tak peduli. Paling, hanya anak baru yang dinantikan seisi kelas yang datang.

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru, Siwon-sshi silahkan."

MWO!

Nama itu.

Nama itu.

Siwon?

Choi Siwon kah?

Choi Siwon Kibummie kah?

Aniya!

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Siwon imnida." Namja itu benar-benar Siwon. Tidak! Untuk apa namja itu ke sini! Apa dia tidak tahu aku sekolah di tempat ini?

Aku benar-benar tak tenang selama pelajaran berlangsung, namja itu benar-benar telah mengacaukan konsentrasiku. Siwon, ya... Dia dulu adalah sahabatku, dulu. Bersama Kibum kami berjanji, tidak akan berpisah satu sama lain. Dasar! Mereka menghianatiku, mereka berdua. Siwon dan Kibum.

Bel sudah berbunyi, saatnya aku keluar dari kelas ini. Aish, benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

"Sungmin-ah! Cankaman!" Aku terus melangkah, membiarkan suara berat itu memangggilku. Buat apa dia menemuiku? Bukankah mereka berdua sudah berjanji tidak akan menampakkan diri di depanku lagi?

MWO!

Kibum di depanku. Tepat di depanku. Kejutan apa lagi ini?

"Sungmin-ah, mianhae..." ucap namja di depanku ini. Aku berdiri diam.

"Ne, Sungmin-ah, mianhamnida..." sambung Siwon ikut berdiri di samping Kibum. Namjachingunya.

"MWO! Apa kata kalian? Mianhae? Cukup dengan kata itukah? Cih!" Jawabku memandang jijik mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah berjanji menghilang dari hadapanku! Sekarang apa! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa kau sekolah di sini!" Tunjukku pada mantan sahabatku itu.

"Jeongmal mianhae..." ucapnya berbarengan. Aish! Rasa muakku telah di ubun-ubun.

"Andwae! Kalian yang membuat aku membenci kalian!" Teriakku mulai terbakar emosi. Aku sudah berputar arah dan berniat melangkah pulang sebelum kudapati sesosok tubuh memandangiku dengan senyum khasnya. Aigo!

"Annyeong! Aku Cho Kyuhyun," ujarnya melambaikan tangan ke arah Siwon dan Kibum. Sudah sabaiknya kutarik anak menyusahkan ini segera. Dan untunglah ia tak menolak sama sekali kutarik keluar.

"Chagiya... tanganku..." bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Segera kulepas cengkramanku di tangannya.

"Waeyo Minnie? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku?"

Aku lelah, tidak mood untuk menjawab. Kubiarkan anak itu berdiri dan aku kembali berjalan.

"Apa mereka dulu sahabatmu? Yang mengkhianatimu lalu membuatmu membenci yang namanya teman atau sahabat 'kan?" Tebak Kyuhyun sok tahu, tapi tepat. Aish! Apa yang menyebabkan ia dengan mudah berkata seperti itu? Tahu dari mana dia tahu coba? Apa benar ia mengetahui segalanya tentangku.

"Apa katamu?" Tanyaku dingin membalik tubuh. Kulihat wajahnya yang biasa tersenyum tulus padaku berubah diam dan dingin sedingin es.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu Lee Sungmin..." ucapnya.

"Sudahlah! Kau hanya anak kecil tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Andwae! Aku mungkin memang anak kecil, tapi aku mencintaimu dan aku tak mau kau terluka!"

Aku mematung, tertegun mendengar kata-katanya yang terlalu lurus dan meluncur keluar begitu saja. Aku tidak mau percaya begitu saja, pengalaman pahit itu selalu menghalangiku untuk mempercayai sesuatu. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum yang telah mengubah pandanganku ini.

Sulit bagiku yang kehilangan cinta sekaligus sahabat, mengingat betapa aku menyayangi Siwon dan Kibum. Betapa aku mencintai Siwon yang malah memilih untuk mencintai Kibum. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan hari dimana mereka berdua berjanji tidak akan menampakkan wajahnya di hadapanku, janji yang sudah mereka langgar sendiri.

Mataku memanas, dua tahun tidak sebentar untuk menanggung bebanku sendirian. Saatnya pertahananku jebol, tangisku keluar dengan sendirinya membuat bahuku bergetar dan membuat aku dapat merasakan tubuh hangat tersebut memelukku pelan dari belakang. Perlahan ia menarikku agar tepat menghadapnya.

"Menangislah, setelah ini aku tak ingin melihat kau menangis lagi." Ungkapnya dan kembali memeluk tubuhku.

Diam.

Hanya suara tangisanku yang terdengar pilu. Sungmin pabboya! Aku menangis! Menangisi dua makhluk tadi! Jujur dari hatiku terdalam, aku masih terpukul dan sakit mengenang masa lalu itu. Tanpa kusadari, aku semakin mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang diam. Kali ini, hanya kali ini. Biarlah hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu aku menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>In Sungmin's room<strong>

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian aku menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun, aku belum bertemu dia lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Betapa malunya diriku! Dan sudah tiga hari aku berusaha menghindari Cho Kyuhyun, mengendap-endap ke sekolah mencari jalan yang tak mungkin dilewatinya. Tidak keluar dari WC saat jam istirahat. Mengapa aku jadi begini?

Hari ini tidak lagi, cukup sudah! Apa yang kusembunyikan coba?

Waktunya berangkat sekolah!

Hwaiting Lee Sungmin!

Dua langkah keluar rumah, aman.

Tiga sampai lima... masih aman.

Langkah ke-tujuh juga masih aman. Oke. Kayaknya anak itu lelah membuntu-

"Minnie!"

OMO! Wrong thought! Aku berhenti, namun tak meliriknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya ramah. Kabar?

Aku masih diam, berat bagiku untuk bersuara saat ini.

"Er- ak-" Ejaku terbata.

"Gwenchana kalau masih sedih... kan ada aku hyung!"

Hyung? Tumben ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Baiklah, sepertinya anak ini baik... tak ada salahnya aku mempercayainya.

"Er- Kyuhyun-sshi... aku-"

"Gwenchana hyung, aku sudah tahu... kan sudah kubilang aku tak peduli! Yang penting itu, aku menyukaimu hyung," potongnya segera. Dasar sok tahu! Bukan itu maksudku.

"Ani! Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan! Maksudku itu, er- gomawo yang kemarin itu..."

Kyuhyun diam memandangiku.

"Gomawo dan kumohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa," sambungku seraya sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau manis hyung..." gumamnya lambat. Aku menoleh. Otomatis wajahnya terkesiap.

"Eh, hyung bisa panggil aku Kyu saja..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ne," balasku. Kyuhyun bersiap berjalan namun aku segera menarik tangannya.

"Kyu, jadilah temanku..." ucapku spontan.

"Pasti hyung, aku tak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama dengan Siwon dan Kibum hyung." Kyuhyun segera menarik tanganku, menggenggamnya lembut dan menarik tubuhku melangkah menuju sekolah. Hatiku mulai hangat, setidaknya ia sudah berjanji tidak seperti- cankaman! Dari mana Kyuhyun tahu Siwon dan Kibum?

"Kyu, kau tahu mereka dari siapa?"

"Sudah kubilang hyung, aku mengetahui semua tentangmu..." jawabnya sambil melirikku sekilas. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, entah mengapa aku yakin kali ini.

"Hyung, sudah sampai. Aku ke kelas ya hyung," ujarnya. Aku mengagguk.

"Kyuhyunnie, mianhae... selama ini aku kurang bersikap manis padamu," ungkapku tulus. Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyum kembali.

"Gwenchana hyung," Kyuhyun pun berlalu.

"Sungmin-ah, mianhae… kami benar-benar minta maaf." Siwon kembali menurutku setelah hari itu.

"Sungmin-ah," panggilnya lagi. Aku terpaksa menoleh, tak ada alasan aku tidak memaafkannya.

"Gwenchana… Sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkan kalian, tapi yang kemarin itu aku hanya terkejut…" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Gomawo Sungmin-ah!" Ucap Siwon berterima kasih.

"Ne…"

Akhirnya aku bisa memaafkan sahabatku itu, apa karena Kyuhyun? Mungkin, aku harus cerita padanya! Baiklah, sekarang waktunya pulang. Waktu yang tepat selama perjalanan untuk menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun.

"Jincha?"

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan wajah keterkejutan Kyuhyun di depanku.

"Ne, Kyu…" Jawabku.

"Apa hyung yakin sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi?" Tanyanya membuat aku menyerngit.

"Aku yakin hyung masih-"

"Ani Kyu, aku sudah baik-baik saja! Kyu tak usah kawatir," balasku tersenyum.

"Er- hyung," panggilnya.

"Nde?"

"Bolehkah aku… er…"

"Apa Kyu?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Wajah Kyuhyun menampakkan kebimbangan.

"Ah, sudah sampai rumahmu hyung! Sampai nanti!" Ujarnya segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Aneh? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang ingin dikatakannya?

Ah, aku mau ke rumah Kyu saja sore ini! Lagian, aku belum pernah ke rumahnya kan? Tapi aku tak mungkin tangan kosong ke sana, apa aku masak saja ya? Tapi masak apa? Aku tak tahu Kyuhyun sukanya apa! Mungkin dia suka masakan China? Atau malah masakan Jepang? Aduh, aku harus buat apa?

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Sudah sore, saatnya aku main starcraft tercinta! Waktu tidur siang sudah habis, tapi mengapa aku jadi lapar begini? Aish, aku lupa makan siang! Dasar Kyuhyun pabbo! Pantas saja Sungmin hyung tidak suka padaku! Hmm, Sungmin hyung sedang apa saat ini? Aduh! Aku masih saja memikirkan Sungmin hyung! Aku kan sudah janji tidak akan membebani hyung manisku itu dengan perasaan konyolku ini! Lagipula… Sungmin hyung pasti masih trauma dengan Siwon, sepupuku yang dicintai Sungmin hyung dulu bahkan bisa jadi Sungmin hyung masih menyukai Siwon. Sudahlah! Aku jadi semakin memikirkan Sungmin hyung!

"Kyuhyunnie,"panggil eomma mengagetkanku.

"Ne, eomma?"

"Ada Sungmin tetangga sebelah di luar!" Teriak eommaku. MWO! Sungmin hyung? Aku segera tancap gas berlari secepat mungkin keluar. Kudapati sosok indah itu berdiri persis di depan pintu rumah, hyung-ku itu sangat manis. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak masuk.

"Annyeong Kyu… boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya ragu.

Tentu saja hyung…

"Ne hyung, ke kamarku saja!"

Sungmin hyung segera meletakkan sesuatu yang seperti paket di meja kamarku.

"Aku bawa makanan, mungkin kau lapar."

"Mwo! Hyung tahu saja aku lapar!" Wajah itu tersenyum padaku. Wajah yang dulu jarang sekali tersenyum, aish… melihat wajahmu saja aku bisa kenyang hyung!

Kubuka kotak tersebut, segera kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku apa saja yang tampak. Enak! Sungmin hyung beli dimana sih? Sangat enak.

"Gak enak ya Kyu?" Sungmin hyung menatap penuh harap. Mungkinkah dia yang masak?

"Mianhae, itu aku yang masak. Kyu gak suka ya?"

"Aniyo hyung, enak! Sangat enak hyung!" Pujiku sembari memasukkan beberapa makanan lagi ke dalam mulutku.

"Jincha?"

Aku mengangguk karena mulutku yang penuh.

**Normal P.O.V**

Uhuk uhuk…

"Kyu, Gwenchanayo?" Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, makan pelan-pelan Kyu!" Omel Sungmin sembari memberi air putih pada Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, gomawo hyung telah memperhatikanku…" senyum Kyuhyun tulus menatap Sungmin lekat. Sungmin segera menghindar. Mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Makanannya enak, kok hyung bisa tahu aku lapar?"

"Hmm, itu ucapan terimakasihku saja. Kebetulan mungkin," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Er- Kyu, tadi siang kau mau bilang apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Aniya, gak ada apa-apa kok hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Oh, kalau Kyu gak mau cerita juga gak apa-apa kok…" ujar Sungmin, tak ia rasa sifatnya yang dulu kembali keluar. Bibir merah mudanya telah manyun dan pipinya menggembung seketika, pertanda si bunny pink Sungmin sedang kesal.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung bisa terlalu imut sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba efek melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Sungmin segera sadar dan menoleh.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin semakin polos.

"Eh, ani hyung… kalau begini hyung membuatku tersiksa tau!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal dan segra berjalan menjauhi Sungmin, diambilnya PSP yang sempat ia lupakan tadi.

"Kyu, kau marah padaku? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja ya…" ucap Sungmin merasa ada perubahan pada Kyu.

"Aish! Baiklah!" Umpat Kyu kesal dan menarik tubuh Sungmin sehingga tubuh mungil itu terhempas tepat di sampingnya. Kyuhyun langsung mencium pipi kenyal milik Sungmin, membuat yang dicium merona seketika.

"Itu maksudku tadi siang hyung, aku ingin mencium pipimu saat kau tersenyum… dan baru saja tadi kau bersikap sangat lucu di depanku, aku bahkan semakin ingin mencium tak haya pipimu! Tapi seluruh wajahmu!" Kesal Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan wajah merah sangat. Sungmin tersenyum senang, wajahnya yang merona semakin memerah ulah ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun, melihat tampang Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau haya mencium pipiku?" Goda Sungmin susah payah agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Sebenarnya, jantungnya sudah sangat berdetak kencang saat Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya tadi.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, heran dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Sungmin.

"Aku pulang dulu ya!" Pamit Sungmin segera sebelum jantungnya benar-benar pecah. Rasa yang dulu pernah timbul kembali muncul ke permukaan perasaan Sungmin, saat ia berdebar-debar dulu… begitu menyenangkan dan menyesakkan, namun kali ini yang dirasakan Sungmin lebih indah. Membuat namja aegyo itu hanya mampu tersenyum selama perjalanan pulang.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang mulai mencerna perkataan Sungmin tadi tengah tersenyum bahagia.

'_Apa Sungmin hyung sudah mulai menyukaiku? Buktinya, wajahnya memerah tadi! Apa aku gak jadi memendam rasaku saja? Tapi, kalau ternyata sungmin hyung tidak benar-benra menyukaiku?' _Kyuhyun membatin dengan bahagia dan penuh tanya. Disentuhnya bibirnya yang sempat merasakan lembutnya kulit wajah Sungmin, ia lalu tersenyum sendiri.

Hari ini Sungmin malas ke sekolah, ia takut bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa ada ganjalan tertentu di hati Sungmin, dengan susah payah ritual yang dulu kembali ia lakukan. Ritual menghindari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kenapa pergi duluan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat menjumpai Sungmin di kantin saat istirahat.

"Ani, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali pulang sendiri.

"Aish! Kenapa aku jadi begini!" Umpatnya setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

_Dret… Dret…._

Sebuah pesan.

**From : Kyuhyun**

**Hyung, kenapa menghindariku?**

Sungmin bergidik, Kyuhyun tahu ia menghindarinya. Dengan berat hati diabaikannya pesan Kyuhyun.

_Dret… Dret…_

**From : Kyuhyun**

**HYUNG!**

Kembali tak diacuhkan Sungmin.

_Dret… Dret…_

**From : Kyuhyun**

**Hyung, buka jendelamu!**

Sungmin tertegun, buka jendela? Untuk apa? Banyak pertanyaan di benak Sungmin namun ia tetap menuju jendela dan membukanya.

"MWO! Kanapa kau masuk dari jendela KYU!" Jerit Sungmin kaget.

"Habis! Hyung tak akan membuka pintu kalau aku masuk dari depan!" Balas Kyuhyun lalu dengan santai berbaring di kasur Sungmin.

"Wow hyung, aku tahu kau memang suka pink… Keundae ini… sangat pink hyung!" Kagum Kyuhyun memperhatikan seluruh penjuru kamar Sungmin.

"Bahkan kau juga punya gitar warna pink? Beli dimana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan semua barang serba pink di sekitarnya. Hanya beberapa pasang seragam yang tergantung rapi tidak berwarna merah muda, seragam sekolah mereka.

"Itu, aku dapat waktu pergi ke Itali… memangnya aneh kalau aku suka pink?" Tanya Sungmin sewot.

"Bukan begitu, tapi lucu saja! Kalau dirimu yang kemarin-kemarin gak cocok suka warna yeojya ini!"

"Maksudmu, sekarang aku yeojya begitu?"

"Bukan! Ani hyung! Kau cocok suka pink kok, hanya manusia manis saja yang cocok memakai warna ini… dan hyung sangat manis," gumam Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar. Sungmin merunduk segera, tak mau memperlihatkan wajah merahnya.

"Ngapain kau ke sini?" Tanya Sungmin segera mengalih pembicaraan.

"Karena kurasa hyung menghindariku. Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku tidak meng-" Sungmin tercekat, tubuh Kyuhyun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya membuat susunan kata-kata di otaknya tiba-tiba kabur dan menghilang. Sungmin kembali berdetak cepat saat wajah tampan Kyuhyun mendekat perlahan.

"Hyung, katakan alasan mengapa wajahmu memerah," pinta Kyu lembut. Sungmin menelan ludah, kerongkongannya serasa tersumbat.

"Katakan, kenapa aku dapat mendengar detak jantungmu…" sambung Kyuhyun sambil memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin, membelai permukaan wajah itu lembut membuat Sungmin spontan memejamkan matanya pelan. Tak ia pungkiri, Sungmin menikmati setiap inchi jari Kyu menyentuh kulitnya dan menikmati debaran di dadanya yang semakin kencang. Sungmin menyukai itu, hanya saja… ia tak cukup siap mengetahui bahwa dia, seorang Lee Sungmin, telah jatuh pada namja yang lebih muda darinya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, jari Sungmin menggenggam jemari yang menyentuhnya. Membawa tangan panjang itu menuju dada sebelah kirinya. Mataya menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun. Lembut, ia kecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat sementara tangannya masih memposisikan tangan Kyu di dadanya.

"Sekarang kau tahu jawabannya bukan?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dengan satu gerakan dipeluknya badan Sungmin erat.

"Saranghae…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka, dibelainya wajah Kyuhyun lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang giliran aku bertanya, kenapa wajahmu begitu tampan?" Ucap Sungmin membuat senyum kikuk terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun…" ucap Sungmin sebelum bibirnya kembali bersatu dengan bibir Kyuhyun, membuat bunyi kecupan yang indah seiring dengan setiap sentuhan masing-masing tangan di tubuh pasangannya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya Siwon itu sepupuku…" aku Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya, seolah meminta Kyuhyun untuk memberikan kenikmatan sebuah ciuman lagi, dan Kyu memenuhinya. Sehingga hari itu menjadi saksi dimana sepasang jiwa telah menyatu.

**END**

Haerin back! Haha*ketawa geje…

Haerin menyuguhkan*ciileh bahasenye…* sebuah fanfict kacau bertemakan romance di antara Kyumin couple, abis Haerin kesel sama tu couple! Haerin gak bisa menemukan kemesraan Kyu ma Umin kayak dulu lagi… Bahkan kayaknya Kyu lebih care ma Zhoumi, Sungmin lebih deket ma Henry ato ma Ryeowook bahkan sampe ke Eunhyuk! Untunglah, sebuah video Kyu di bandara kemaren yang Kyu manggil 'Sungmin hyung' mengobati kekeselan Haerin sementara… haha… tapi, haerin masih kesel! Haerin sebagai seorang KyuMin Shipper want more about them!

Kyak, main chingu, haerin jadi cerita geje gini… hehe… cuma ngungkapin kekecewaan haerin ja kok…

Please, jebal, mohon BGT Riviewnya ya….

Salam hangat and cinta muuaaaahhhh

Lee Hae Rin…

Well, ini adalah FF lawas gue. Huahahaha. Kira-kira Agustus 2011 FF ini diselesaikan dengan aman. Lol. Penulisan tidak ada yag aku ubah, semua masih sama. Jauh berbeda dengan gaya menulisku sekarang. BTW, this is my another account.


End file.
